Psoriasis is a common, chronic recurring condition characterized by the eruption of circumscribed, discrete and confluent, reddish, silvery-scaled maculopapules, which occur predominantly on the elbows, knees, scalp, and trunk. Skin rapidly grows and accumulates at psoriatic plaques, i.e., red scaly patches. Psoriasis varies in severity from minor localized patches to complete body coverage. The common forms of the disease include, for example, psoriasis vulgaris, guttate psoriasis, flexural psoriasis, erythrodermic psoriasis, generalized pustular psoriasis and localized pustular psoriasis. The cause of psoriasis is not known, but it is believed to be inherent. It may be aggravated by multiple factors, such as stress, withdrawal of systemic corticosteroid, excessive alcohol consumption, and smoking.
Psoriasis is difficult to treat. Currently available treatments for psoriasis are of limited effectiveness in many patients and, generally, can be used only for a limited duration. For example, topical treatment with coal tar, dithranol (anthralin), corticosteroids like desoximetasone (Topicort), fluocinonide, vitamin D analogues (for example, calcipotriol), retinoids, Argan oil, etc., often irritates normal skin, cannot be used for long periods, and may cause an aggressive recurrence of the condition when the treatment stops. Phototherapy, such as daily, short, non-burning exposure to sunlight or with ultraviolet B (UVB) (315-280 nm) helped to clear or improve psoriasis in some, but not all, patients. Photochemotherapy, i.e., the combined therapy of psoralen and ultraviolet A phototherapy (PUVA), has also been used to treat psoriasis. However, PUVA is associated with nausea, headache, fatigue, burning, itching. Long-term PUVA treatment is associated with squamous cell carcinoma. Psoriasis can also be treated by systemic treatment, e.g., by injection or oral administration of medications, such as methotrexate, cyclosporine and retinoids. However, these medications are known to have toxic side effects, thus cannot be used too frequently. Patients undergoing systemic treatment are required to have regular blood and liver function tests, and pregnancy must be avoided for the majority of these treatments. Most people experience a recurrence of psoriasis after systemic treatment is discontinued. Biologics, such as Amevive®, Enbrel®, Humira®, and Remicade® and Raptiva®, are relatively new therapies that focus on specific aspects of the immune function leading to psoriasis. However, the long-term impact of the biologics on immune function is unknown. Raptiva® was withdrawn by its maker from the US market in April, 2009. They are very expensive and only suitable for very few patients with severe psoriasis.
Agonists of the α2 adrenoceptors have been used therapeutically for a number of conditions including hypertension, congestive heart failure, angina pectoris, spasticity, glaucoma, diarrhea, and for the suppression of opiate withdrawal symptoms (J. P. Heible and R. R. Ruffolo Therapeutic Applications of Agents Interacting with α-Adrenoceptors, p. 180-206 in Progress in Basic and Clinical Pharmacology Vol. 8, P. Lomax and E. S. Vesell Ed., Karger, 1991). Adrenoreceptor agonists, such as clonidine, have been primarily used orally, though a patch formulation is known.
Published US Patent Application US20050276830 discloses α2 adrenergic receptor agonists and their use for treating or preventing inflammatory skin disorders.
There remains a need of novel effective and safe methods and compositions for treating or preventing psoriasis and related symptoms. Such methods and compositions are described in the present application.